1. Field of Disclosure
The disclosure generally relates to driver and vehicle safety, in particular to preventing drowsiness.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicle manufacturers today are developing various safety features for detecting sleep onset and then alerting the driver. For example, conventional systems blow air on the driver's face or play an alert sound to alert a drowsy driver. However, such sleep detection systems are not completely accurate and sometimes lead to false positives that annoy the driver.